


Comfort in the Siege

by purplekitte



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: Dorn slept best under both of them





	Comfort in the Siege

Dorn slept best under both of them, the solid weight of their bodies providing for him some of the reassurance his fortress brought them, the shelter of Sanguinius’ wings spread over them as a sanctuary. It worked best for all of them. Sanguinius needed to be on top to be comfortable and to have a lot of space to sprawl all six of his limbs over. Jaghatai needed to know he always had a clear path to move at a moment’s notice, but he could press against his brothers on his other sides.

Their father could hardly be unaware of this going on in His domain, and approved, as far as Jaghatai could tell, of the comfort they offered each other.

Other comforts too. ‘Would you?’ Sanguinius asked, flashing fang to explain his reluctance to take Dorn in his mouth when he woke hard and aching from the press of their bodies and the hormones in their systems, and Jaghatai did. Stroking Sanguinius’ back and wings as he pressed into Dorn, then taking a turn between the Wall’s spread legs as well. The soft sounds, almost sobs, Dorn made as he came.

Looking to the sky, they could only hope other loyalists would appear. Even more so that they would be in time, not after besieged Terra had become a cinder. Guilliman with all the forces of Ultramar, the Lion with his knights, Russ and his wolves, Vulkan returned to them, Corax from the shadows. But here, now, in the Palace and under fire, they only had each other.


End file.
